


Where The Hell Did Howard Get These Fucking Ducks

by onque



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jealous Bucky, Jealous Howard, M/M, Multi, They know how to play Steve just right, rubber duckies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onque/pseuds/onque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard bought a whole bunch rubber bathtub ducks. This is absolutely the worst way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Hell Did Howard Get These Fucking Ducks

Steve had been having a wonderful dream about their most recent vacation in the woods. Howard hadn't realized he'd needed to put his pants in his boots to prevent ticks from coming up his legs. Simple yet life-line like things to forget. But when he was woken up, it wasn't by something soft or gentle. No, this throw was hard, too light for Bucky, but maybe hard enough for Howard.. But what the hell was thrown at him?

He opened his blue eyes, groaning as he adjusted his shoulders just in time to miss the throw of a yellow object fly past his arm and hit the brunette sleeping in front of him, watching with sleep glazed eyes as the man turned and threw back with a hard throw another small handful of rubber ducks back behind Steven.

"What the hell are you two- OW!" Steve said, turning over as soon as the new rubber ducky hit him. Next to Howard were several boxes filled with what he could only assume was rubber duckies. Aw fudge no. Steve reached out and grabbed one, throwing it behind him and hearing the positive 'thud' of it hitting Bucky somewhere in the abdomen.

"I thought you were on my side!" He protested, throwing another one at Steve. Howard must have got the gist because a boxful was thrown slash dumped on him. Reaching out, Steve grabbed onto the hand holding the box and tugged pulling the dark haired man down on him, Bucky curling up on the other side of the soldier. Well that ended swell.

"You know I love ya, right?" Howard inquired, his eyes meeting Steve's as he leaned in for the warmth. Bucky furrowed his brows and captured Steve's chin in his hand, forcing the attention to him and stealing a kiss, happy for the new gained attention. Sucker. Except Howard did not go down easily. Not the least bit. Instead, he thumped the brunette soldier, nuzzling himself into Steve's neck and nosing the man's weak spot, right behind his ear.

"N-not fair, guys," Steve muttered, whimpering under the attention, having suddenly become the new battlefield. Fucking Duckies.


End file.
